Ashes, Ashes, We All Die
by Kinishi-chan
Summary: Follow the life of Sting Eucliffe as he joins Saber Tooth and begins his life as a Guild Member. During his time there,Sting meets Ariadyn a girl is who optimistic, sarcastic and energetic completely opposing to the usual Saber Tooth members personalities. What kind of tragic story, is this girl hiding behind such a transparent smile? [Romance later on] Sting X OC.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note; Hello there! This is my second story I have ever worked on, and this is to my one of my favorite animes, Fairy tail! I'll only do one chapter and then from feedback I'll continue or not, so please let me know!**

**And always, Happy Reading!**

**Kinishi-chan~**

**PROLOGUE;**

_Wait for me, Natsu-san I will definitely surpass you one day…._

"Rogue, wait up!" I yelled as I chased after a, black haired boy my age, his red eyes boring into me as I glanced directly into his slit-like pupils. His voice barely mustering any emotion as he just crossed his arms, his black hair shading his face as he just shook his head disapprovingly. "We better find somewhere to stay, I'm pretty sure two kids can't survive on their own for long" Sting snapped as he felt his ego getting damaged. "Why are you so, low? Of course we can survive on our own… we just killed dragons you idiot!" I exclaimed and Rogue rolled his eyes. "I suppose you also killed your brain too" Sting snapped viciously "You are a really big jerk, aren't you?" Rogue shrugged "I just use my brain". I bit my lip, feverishly, sometimes… I swear I want to kill him too.

All my entire life, I have been dreaming to surpass my role model; Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer, it was my goal and I was _obsessed._ I had to beat him, if I didn't beat him my life's purpose goes down the drain, it was my life goal and I will live up to it. Just thinking about Natsu, it gets me pumped… it gets my ambitions up and it makes me just go on a rampage. I was brought out of my swirling thoughts by Rogue's cold hand on my shoulder, "What is it?" I snapped at him, my eyes burning into him. He just kept looking ahead and slowly I traced his eyes over to a large, castle that was kind of built in the rocks, in a way. "What is that?" I wished and Rogue muttered "A guild, probably, you idiot" I yelled at him "I am not an idiot!". "Idiot". _Why I'd ought to…_

Rogue shoved me behind a bush, his sudden actions got me more heated up but he shushed me as I peered over the thick, bush we were hiding behind.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I heard something" Rogue explained.

"Are you delusional?" I muttered and that was when I heard a rustle from nearby.

"Now you've done it!" Rogue snapped as we ducked under the bush, the rustling got louder and louder until it abruptly paused. After a while of hiding we finally decided it was safe, as we raised our heads we felt hands grip the collar of our shirts. "H-hey!" I gasped as I struggled, dangling from the strangers grip as Rogue remained silent as usual. He actually almost looked dead at how still, and silent he was being but his eyes blinked nonchalantly. I looked up and saw a large, man, his muscles bulged out as veins decorated his massive arms, his pupils were tiny and blanketed by the hat he was wearing dipping down. He had long, white hair that was pulled back, semi-neatly into a braided ponytail; he wore some sort of white toga .A weird, symbol engraved onto his forehead. He had a large, pointed nose and a scowl forever seemed to be planted on his face, beads adorned his neck. "What are you doing on Saber tooth grounds?" he bellowed, his voice like crackling thunder.

"U-uh, we didn't know…" I replied out of fear as he finally let us down, his arms crossed as he raised one, thick, slanted eyebrow. "Are you two wizards?" he asked his voice was a slightly calmer, foghorn. Rogue answered this "Dragon Slayers to be exact" this caused the large, man's eyebrows to rise completely "Is that so?" he asked and I nodded. "We actually just slayed some dragons" I boasted which finally caused some expressional change to the man's strict face.

The old man guided us through the castle, there was large tiger like statues up front and it seemed to be this whole building's theme. As we walked by, there were some people peering out from their apparent 'dorms' and then they'd quickly hustle back inside. He sat on a massive, throne as he gulped down some grapes and then turned to looked at us, his stare made my feet feel like concrete. "So you two are Dragon Slayers?" he asked his voice rose up slightly as if he was holding back a laugh. I narrowed my eyes "Yes, sir…." He ate another grape before he continued "I am Jiemma, the Guild Master of Sabertooth". There was complete silence as we we're completely standing infront of a Guild Master of a guild…. Rogue spoke this time his voice not changing tone yet he looked surprised. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed down and Jiemma raised an eyebrow once again "I'd like to ask you something". I looked up at him "What would that be, sir?"

"Would you like to join Saber Tooth?".


	2. Chapter 1 A 'Warm' Welcome

**Author's Note; Ohayo Minna! So like I mentioned this is my second story, I'm always free to criticism and new ideas so please let me know, and give me a review. As always, Happy Reading!**

**Kinishi-chan~**

To join a guild, I've never really thought about joining one I was told about guilds, strong group of wizards that work together but… to join one?

I remained silent for a moment before Rogue and I both spoke up "Yes, sir" we said and Jiemma smiled very slightly, it was the lightest smile on his scowl. "Alright, very well… however I will not give you an insignia, not yet". I raised an eyebrow "Why would that be sir?" Jiemma shook his head "You only get the insignia of the Saber Tooth when you have proven yourself worthy of it, we don't just go stamping anybody". I nodded I guess that would make sense, the only problem was half of the members walking around here didn't have insignias. They were all mean too, silent and professional as they brushed us off every time we walked by them, we felt nonexistent.

"What are you two _idiots_, gawking into space for?"

A very proper, elegant, voice came from behind us; Rogue and I turned around and saw a girl that looked a bit older than us. Long dark-purple hair with two braids adorning the sides of her, pale face with two buns located at the top of her head. Lips pursed and even for such a young age, eyeliner and eye shadow aligned her face, as she wore a fur boa and a dress. She had a prissy and snotty look to her, her eyebrows were just little dots at the ridge of her forehead. I really didn't like how she looked and acted already.

"Uh who are you?" I asked and she glanced at me and laughed heartily as if I told the world's funniest joke, her hands resting on her hips as she responded "Minerva, the boss of you little delinquents, that's all you need to know for now." I bit my tongue making sure I wouldn't completely rampage on this girl, why was everybody in Saber Tooth either unemotional or bossy? I am about to completely give up on socialization as Minerva smirked her eyebrow raised as she glanced at my face "Feeling depressed, are we supposed to display sympathy for you?" she sneered with a high, rich vocabulary it was kind of hard to fight back. I rose a finger and opened my mouth, but my jaw just gaped open as I couldn't even say anything to defend myself Minerva smirked, accomplished. "I suppose I'll leave you two idiots, to settle out your priorities" Minerva slowly walked away from us, I clenched my fists and was about to give her a piece of my mind but then….

"_M-Minnie, look out!"_

Minerva whipped around eyes widened as she saw two pair of bare feet inches away from her face, she only had a moment of reaction but she was too slow. I watched as a silvery figure collided with Minerva's as the two tumbled and finally stopped. "Ow..ow…" came the girl that collided with Minerva her voice was much more high-pitched and airy than Minerva's thick, rich, tone. Minerva huffed, his cheek crushed against the floor "Get off me…" Minerva snapped, a growl rumbling in her throat the girl glanced at Minerva and her eyes widened as she hopped off immediately. The bare-foot girl giggled as she brushed herself off "I don't know why you need to look so grouchy, it's your fault" the girl said and Minerva snapped, she was totally different from the calm, composed, rude one I knew before. Minerva yelled "How is it _my_ fault? You were the one that hurled into me!" she flailed her arms frustratedly.

The girl spun around, as she placed her hand to her cheek and got in Minerva's face

"Bzzzt! Wrong! I told you to _get out of the way, _you couldn't compute my words because your brain was malfunctioning from being too much of a smart-ass"

The girl explained, a devious smirk placed on her lips and I stifled a chuckle, Minerva glared at the girl with a hatred stare. "_Ariadyn_…." Minerva growled her voice rumbling like thunder as she looked ready to burst into lightning storms. Ariadyn gasped as she rushed towards Rogue and I, she grabbed are wrists and ran in the opposite direction.

_"Look out, she's going to blow!"_

She yelled as she dragged us out before Minerva rushed towards us. This weird, glob like substance surrounding his palms they almost looked like shields as she zoomed after us, Ariadyn turned around and leaped in the air, her foot that stuck out slowly materialized in a purple glow blocking Minerva's attack.

Minerva and Ariadyn battled it out, fist and feet combat before Ariadyn just paused as if she was frozen in stone, she pressed her two fingers to Minerva's forehead.

"_Accurio Maximus_"

Minerva's body covered with the purplish glow and she expanded and plumpened up,like literally expanded, her cheeks puffed out and her head grew bigger, her body exploded into a round ball as her arms and limbs remained small, she looked like a puffer fish. Minerva flailed her tiny limbs around "Ariadyn, change me back to my normal state, right now" Ariadyn leaped on Minerva and sat on top of the massive ball. "Such a shame, you're such a majestic, elegant, lady and you can't even say please? Tsk,tsk,tsk". Ariadyn giggled as she hopped off Minerva's bloated body before she ran off towards us. "Sorry about that…." "Sting, and Rogue" Rogue said as he pointed to me then himself. Ariadyn nodded "Ah, okay~ I'm Ariadyn Fantasia, nice to meet some people you ain't fat, bloated, beach balls". Minerva screeched and Ariadyn just laughed again, I smiled slightly and shook her hand "Nice to meet someone who doesn't boss us around or ignore our existence" Ariadyn's eyes widened "Of course they'd ignore you, you don't make yourself more noticeable… like me" she said as she pressed her thumb to her chest, proudly.

"I don't believe it should be something to be proud of" Rogue said

I just laughed "It sure seems fun though"

Ariadyn grinned "It is fun"

as we were all getting all along until the rumbling thunder resounded.

**ARRRIADYNNNNN**

Jiemma bellowed, we all glanced up and saw Jiemma "Change my daughter back _right now_" he bellowed and I glanced at Jiemma, then back to Minerva, then to Jiemma. Wait a minute…

_ Father…_

daughter...

_Father…_

daughter…

How? I don't understand genetics anymore.

Ariadyn sighed "Accurio Minimus" as she turned Minerva back to normal, yet she looked like her dreams were crushed, it was quite the pity. Jiemma then glared at me like I did it "You should be off to bed now, Ariadyn can show you to your rooms, your training starts tomorrow" he dismissed us as Ariadyn smiled. "Nice to have you aboard" she said as she walked backwards while talking to them, she was so giggly and aloof it was actually really comforting. She showed us our rooms "Well see you at 6 AM" she said as she swirled into the room next to us. 6…am… no way. Well at least we had Ariadyn to keep us awake because we all know Minerva is like a lullaby by just opening her mouth.

_Let the training begin!_


End file.
